Various devices may be utilized to provide walking assistance to a person with physical impairments. A knee roller (may also be referred to as a knee walker or knee scooter) is one of such devices that provides support for a knee, allowing the person to rest one leg on the knee roller and utilize the other leg to propel the knee roller.
Many of the existing devices include one or more front wheels, one or more rear wheels and a cushion positioned between the front and rear wheels for supporting the knee. The front wheels in such a device may be steerable (e.g., using a handlebar) and the rear wheels may follow, allowing the user to guide the device towards a particular direction. However, the turning abilities provided in such configurations are limited (e.g., having a turning radius of a few meters), making such devices difficult to navigate and/or turn in small areas. Therein lies a need for a knee roller that is easy to use and provides improved maneuverability.